1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to distributors used to control ignition timing in motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to modular and adjustable distributor assemblies used to control ignition timing in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, ignition timing in an engine is adjusted by loosening a clamp nut of a distributor. Once the distributor clamp nut is loosened, the distributor housing can be rotated until an appropriate timing mark was properly located relative to the timing pointer on the engine. Once the distributor housing was properly oriented, the clamp nut would be tightened. Conventional timing adjustment could take considerable time because the distributor often moved in an unpredictable manner during tightening of the clamp nut.
In addition, distributors of varying makes and models of engines often differ one from the next. Thus, a distributor manufacturer often had to produce several varieties of distributors to meet consumer demand.